Yu-gi-oh Revolution
by ThatGirlWhoWantsToBeAwesome
Summary: What would have happened if Marik did take control over the world. What would happen to Yugi and The Pharaoh? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The beginning

It's been 10 years since Marik took control over the earth. Being the only one with significant power, there wasn't much need for the mind control abilities his Millennium Rod possesses. Some unruly characters were still under its spell, however.

Yugi Muto, now 26, was one of the first to be captured for service to "Pharaoh Marik" as he called himself. The Millennium Puzzle was taken from Yugi and smashed before him. As if that wasn't enough, Marik wiped away all Yugi's memories of Yami. And thus, he was put to work.

Yugi hurried down the hall one morning, having been sent on an errand. 'I had better hurry, Marik's in a bad mood.' Yugi thought. As he passed a closed door, something slid out from under it. He stopped and studied it for a moment. 'Yellow, weird shape and a strange symbol. That's it. I've lost it,' he thought. But his better judgment told him to pick it up, keep it, it's important. He picked it up and was immediately thrown into a vision. There was a person, on its knees, reaching tward him.

"Yugi! Help me!" The siloet disappeared, and Yugi was thrown back to reality. 'This _is _important. I should keep it, whatever it is.'

This marked the beginning. The beginning of the Revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Spirit Reborn

"What is that?" Jeremy asked. He was Yugi's friend.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Some sort of puzzle, maybe?"

"Thats what it looks like." He sat on his bed, getting sour looks from the others, who were trying to sleep. "If I see one, I'll give it to you."

"Thanks, Jeremy." His friend turned out the light. The yellow piece in Yugi's hand gave off a faint glow. He set it in the box that sat in the windowsill. He picked up the picture that was in it. It was his grandfather.

'I hope he's ok.' He thought. He put it back under the cards that were in there as well. He leafed through them. He didn't know what they were, but they looked important, so he kept them around. Yugi put the lid on the box and pulled the covers up, and went to sleep.

"Yugi...Yugi!"

That voice, Yugi had heard it before. Yugi sat up and saw someone leave the room. A few minutes later a hand motioned for him, like the person was impatient. Yugi left the room, expecting to see someone outside. He did. The person had opened a door and was walking in.

"Hey! Who are you?"

No answer. Yugi ran to the door, only to find it closed. He tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge.

'Thats strange. It was open a moment ago.'

He heard metal sliding on hardwood. He looked down, expecting a key.

'Another yellow piece. What is going on?'

Each night this scenario played out again and again, each time, Yugi returned to the dorm he slept in with another piece.

"You should try to fit them together. See what it makes." Jeremy suggested one night. He tried to help, but all he did was get in the way. It seemed only Yugi could make any progress. Jeremy just watched.

One night, long after his friend had fallen asleep, Yugi slid in piece after piece.

'Hey! I'm making more progress than I usually do.' Another piece slid in. 'Maybe, just maybe, tonight is the night I solve it.' He had two pieces left. 'I was right it is Egyptian.' It was a pyramid in shape and the piece that had a loop on it was on top. Yugi had found it with a chain already in the loop. Yugi slid the smaller one in first.

'The last piece! I've finally done it!' Yugi slid it in. The puzzle glowed and Yugi felt his consciousness fade away.

Yugi woke up face down on a cobbled floor. He stood up and looked around.

'Im in a wacked up maze. The walkways are going every direction. I don't think it's possible to walk on those.' He wandered about, aimlessly, not knowing where he was going. He wandered down a dark hall when he saw something he recognized.

'My old room!' He thought. He opened it to find toys of all kinds. Little kid toys, even game systems he hasn't played since he was captured. His hopes of getting home smashed he shut the door. Then he saw the other door. It was stone, sandstone by the look of it, and was covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs. He pressed his ear up against it, listening to see if anyone was there. He didn't hear anything so he opened it. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling were covered with hieroglyphs as well.

Clomp. Clomp...clomp. Clomp clomp.

Yugi hid in a darker corner of the room.

"Why is the door to my soul room open?!"

Yugi saw an outline enter the doorway. The symbol he had seen on the puzzle was on the forehead of the stranger.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Yugi whimpered and hunkered down, hoping the man wouldn't hear. The man's head snapped tward the noise. He walked forward, causing light to fall upon the corner. Yugi heard his booted feet stop.

"Yugi? Is that you?" His voice softened a great deal and Yugi turned his head just enough to see him. The man walked forward very slow.

"Yugi? Is that really you?"

"Y-yes. Who are you?"

He bent down to Yugi's eye level.

"Yugi, I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. Stand up," he said, offering his hand. Yugi pushed it away.

"I don't know you. I don't know where I am. Why am I here?"

"Marik must have erased his memories," he mumbled under his breath. "Yugi, you must remember me. You solved the Millenium puzzle, so you must."

"The what puzzle?"

"I am Yami. You gave me that name, the day you truly met me. Please, try to remember."

"Yami? Yami." He played with the name trying to recall something about it. Then it all came back. Duelist kingdom. Battle City. His friends, Joey, Tristan and Teá. Yugi looked up and remembered him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stood up.

"Yami. It's been far too long." Yugi threw his arms around him and Yami did the same.


	3. Break Out

**Author's note**

**Because I am new, I don't know how to use the site all that well(it's a little confusing) so it would be very apprieciated if you guys could review my work and tell me how im doing, what im doing wrong, ext. **

**Thanks**

**~TGWWTBA**

**"So, what now?" Yugi asked.**

**"Now, is a good time for a break out," Yami answered.**

**"Really?"**

**Yami nodded. **

**"Here's what I need you need to do," he said and began explaining his plan.**

**"Yugi! YUGI! Ugg where is that little brat," Marik said, fuming. He stormed down the hallway toward the servants dorm. He burst into the room and saw every one of them gathered around a single bed. Jeremy, Yugi's only friend turned to Marik.**

**"Marik, you have to help him. He's suddenly fallen ill and we don't know whats wrong with him."**

**"Fine, fine. Just move." The boys didn't move. "I said MOVE!" he yelled and they scattered. He moved closer to little Yugi. He did look pretty bad. He was whiter than paper and his breath was shallow. And in his hands was the Millenium Puzzle.**

**'How could he have found it?! I thought I smashed that thing ten years ago! I'll just take it from him. I could care less if he died or not.'**

**Marik studied the puzzle. Yugi's eye opened just enough for him to see Marik. His attention was on the puzzle. He felt the puzzle being lifted from his hands and Marik turned away.**

**'That's it. keep on turning.'**

**Yugi shifted his legs into position. Marik was halfway across the room when Yami gave the command.**

**'NOW!'**

**Yugi sprung, wielding a full roll of ducktape. His aim held true and he landed right on top of Marik, and ducktaped his mouth shut before he could scream. He tore the Millenium Puzzle out of his hands and slipped it over his head. Yugi put him on the door, and ducktaped him there with ease. He laughed at Marik. He went over to his bed and pulled out a cardboard box. He pulled out ten darts. He threw one and it grazed Marik's left ear.**

**"That's for year one." Blood welled out of the cut. Yugi threw another. This one cut his knee.**

**"That's for year two." Yugi threw all eight darts he had taken from the bar. Each one made a small cut as it hit, but they hurt like fire. Marik was covered in cuts but Yugi wasn't done. He let Yami have his turn.**

**'Do what ever you want to him, just make him pay.'**

**'I will." was Yami's reply. Yami's boots clumped on the floor. He stopped just in front of Marik, who whimpered like a dog.**

**"You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you."**

**He nodded.**

**Yami smiled and Marik panicked. The look in Yami's eyes scared him. Marik tried to scream.**

**"No one can hear you, Marik." Yami picked up his right foot, and planted the heel of his boot in Marik's crotch. Marik squealed.**

**"Marik, ten years ago you severed the connection I had with Yugi. Since then my hatred for you has boiled over. And your about to feel it all." Yami kicked him again, and again, and again. Soon his anger died and he was satisfied that the punishment he dealt was equal to the pain he felt all those years. **

**"I'm leaving now, taking Yugi with me." He walked over to Yugi's bed and picked up Yugi's box. "Goodbye and best of bad luck, you son of a sphinx." Yami opened the window and jumped out.**


	4. I'm coming home

**A/n~**

**I'm thinking about changing the title. I feel like "Revolution" isn't relevant anymore. As I get more chapters up, tell me what you think. As always helpful reviews are appreciated. Thanks**

**TGWWTBA**

Finally free of Marik's chains, Yugi is on the streets of Domimo, trying to find his way home.

'_Ok so there's that Wal-Mart Grampa hates for some reason. That means we're on SilverFang Street.'_

_'Tell me again, Yugi. Why are the streets named after Duel Monsters cards?'_

_'Because Kaiba is so filthy stinking rich, he has enough money to change the street names.'_

_'Oh... well we aren't getting anywhere just ask to borrow a phone from someone.'_

_'Fine.'_

__"Excuse me miss."

"Huh?" A girl turned around. "Your Yugi Muto, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Do you think I could use your phone to call my grampa?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure." She dug around her purse and pulled out her IPhone. She held onto it and punched something in. "All you have to do is press 'call' " she said and handed Yugi the phone.

'_Even after ten years, we still have fan girls. Actually that's kind of creepy if you think about it.'_

__"Solomon Muto, Kame Game Shop, West Domino. How can I help you?"

"Grampa? Is that you? It's me Yugi."

"Yugi?! Your alive?!"

"Apparently, yes. You think you could get somebody to pick me up? I'm kind of lost."

"Sure I can. Tristan is on his way."

"Got it. Im on SilverFang, make sure you tell him." Yugi could hear his friend's and family's excitement as grampa told them about Yugi. Yugi heard a click and handed the phone back. "Thanks."

"No prob." She smiled. Yugi noticed other girls looking disappointed. Yugi sat down on a bench and held back a laugh as he watched the girl fought four others who were trying to steal her phone. Yami laughed knowing nobody could hear him.

'_Fangirls. What are ya gonna do with em.' _ Yugi thought with a laugh.

'_They're good entertainment. What else can you do?'_

Yugi noticed a hand in his face.

"Earth to Yugi. Hey, anybody home?" Tristan asked.

"Hey Tristan. What's up?"

"Finally. I've stood here for five minutes. Oh and by the way, your mom's making super."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Now you sound like Joey." Tristan tossed him a helmet and got ln his motorcycle. "C'mon. I'm hungry too."

"Fine. I'm coming." Yugi put on his helmet, very unhappy as it crushed his hair. Yami laughed at him. "Yami, it's not funny."

Tristan started then engine. "What was that, Yugi?"

"Nothing." Yugi answered quickly.

'_You really need to stop that, Yugi.' _Yugi said nothing. Yami laughed at him again. '_You still look silly in that.'_

"So where have you been all this time, Yugi?" Tristan asked, shifting Yugi's attention.

"Holed up in Marik's castle, forced to slave to his every whim." He replied.

'_It made you stronger, Yugi. You did benefit a little.'_

_"_Ya but he nearly starved me to death, too. Take that into count, and it was awful."

"Yugi, who are you talking to?"

"That annoying little voice that's supposed to make you see the brighter side of things."

'_And your not doing a very good job.'_

_'Stop being grouchy.'_

_'Well i'm hungry. You used to get that way too.'_

_'Touché.'_

__"Yugi, your almost home."

"Good." He breathed in.

'_Oh god I can smell it from here. Cheeseburgers on the grill.' _

_'You really love cheeseburgers don't you?'_

_'As a matter of fact, I do.'_

Tristan parked by the curb and pushed the kickstand down. Yugi got off and took the helmet off. He shook his hair back into place. Then he went up to the door and walked in.

'_Don't you think you should have knocked?'_

_'Yami, I, technically, still live here. I don't have to knock.'_

__"Hey guys. I'm home." He called and in seconds he was attacked...with hugs. After short reunions, Yugi heard his mother walk in and he looked around Joey's head.

"NO! DON'T DROP THE CHEESEBURGERS!" He shouted. To his relief she set the plate down on the table. "Phew." He said.

"Well. Are you going to come eat or what?" She said as she was fixing the buns. Yugi slipped out of the bear hugs he was getting and sat in his usual spot. Everyone else sat down, assessing him.

'_Man. He really wasn't kidding when he said he was starved. His thinner than a toothpick.' _Tristan thought. Yugi grabbed a burger and went through it in under ten seconds. In between bites he told his story, excluding Yami.

'_Yugi, pace your self.' _Yami said. Yugi knew what he meant and slowed down. They caught up on what had happened and Yugi ate his fourth burger.

"Knock Knock!"

"Huh?" Yugi turned to see news vans and reporters streaming in from everywhere.

'_Now would be a good time to run.' _Yami said.

'_Agreed.' _Yugi dashed up the stairs and locked the door to his room. The reporters got in somehow and gathered around his door.

"Go away!" Grampa said. "He just got home from vacation, so leave!"

The days passed by much the same. Yugi eventually got used to being attacked by fangirls and reporters every time he went outside. After a week or so the buz of his reappearance died down. He was finally home, where he belonged.


	5. Disaster Strikes

**Hey guys, it's me again. Your probably wondering how I'm getting chapters up this fast. It's because I've already written them. I'd have all 16 chapters that I've wrote up but I'm just too lazy to do so. Hmm...maybe reviews might help. Oh and I'll tell you guys right now**

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Get ready for it. It's gonna be awesome.**

**Yugi: oh my god what is she going to do to us?!**

**Yami: you better not hurt Yugi.**

**Me: Yami I know you better than that. I'm not going to hurt him.**

**Yami: good.**

**Yugi: I think what she's implying is~**

**Me: say a word and I'll tear up your Kuriboh card.**

**Yugi: NUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA ah my cape hurts.**

**~TGWWTBA**

It's been a few weeks sice Yugi escaped, and Yami begins to get suspicious.

'_Yugi, why hasn't Marik retaliated yet? That's not like him.'_

_'Maybe he can't. You did kind of ruin his chances of having a son.'_

_'Heh. Heh. Woops, my bad. But still he should have done something.'_

_'Yeah. I know the feeling.'_

"Hey, Yugi. Lunch is ready." Yugi heard his mom say from in the kitchen. She handed him a roast beef sandwich and turned on the news. Yugi munched thoughtfully as he half listened to the news reporter. Always the same. Weather, road construction, criminals. Yugi turned as he heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it," he said puting his sandwich on a plate. There stood an older Mokuba.

"Hey Yugi."

"Well if it isn't Mokuba."

'_The kid that always gets himself kidnapped.' _Yami added. Yugi suppressed a laugh and let him in.

"Seto's on his way here too. He had a meeting or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After an hour or so, Kaiba came in, his blue eyes shining.

"Hey, Yugi." He said, smiling.

"You've come to duel me, haven't you?"

Kaiba seemed genuinely surprised at his retort.

"No. I came to see how you were doing."

"WHAT?!" Yugi said, nearly falling off his chair. "Last I checked, you hated u~i mean me."

"Well when you disappeared, I had a lot of time to think. I eventually saw that I was pushing everyone away. Even Moki. So I simply repented."

"Wow, Kaiba."

"So where were you, really. News said you were on vacation, but i don't belive a word."

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you." Yugi told Kaiba about the past ten years excluding Yami and Marik's hatred of him as well.

"You were there slaving for him. Right under our noses...no thats not it. Your playing a joke, right?"

"Sadly no. I have the scars to prove it." Yugi turned around and lifted up his shirt, revealing scars from where Marik had flogged him. Yugi heard the gasps and put his shirt back down. "Frankly, that "vacation" was very painful."

Yugi and Kaiba spent the rest of the afternoon, dueling, just for fun. Kaiba saw Yugi yawn. He faked one as well.

"It's getting pretty late, don't you think."

"Yeah it is. Here, Kaiba. I forfeit." He laughed. "For once you actually one a duel against me." Yugi set his duel disk to stand by, and his monsters disappeared.

"Technically, this one didn't count." Kaiba did the same. They went inside and Mokuba gathered up his brothers cards. They were about to say goodbyes when Yugi paled. Kaiba asked what was wrong and Yugi's face went blank. He started to fall backwards. Kaiba caught him.

"Take him upstairs." His mother said wetting a towel and placed it on his forehead. Kaiba held him bridal style and carried him to his room.

"Yugi! You were mine ten years ago, today, and i will have you back under my foot once more!" Marik said triumphantly.

"Never. Not while im around you won't." Yami defended his fallen friend.

"Then I'll just have to get rid of you." Marik began initiating a spell.

"NO!"

'What was that?!' Kaiba thought. He was watching Yugi, hoping he was okay. Then Yugi screamed. Kaiba watched as another being was torn out of his body. The magic gave that soul a body. When it released him, it dropped him. He hit the ground hard and moaned. Kaiba looked at Yugi, who was now awaked, and the person lying on the floor.

"Yami!" He heard Yugi gasp. He looked over but Yugi wasn't there. He was cradling the mans head in his lap.

"Yami wake up. Please wake up." Yugi pleaded. Yami's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Yugi? What happened?" He asked weakly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

**Me: like I said. Major plot twist.**

**Yugi(yelling angrily): WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!**

**Me: oh nothing. I'll tell you later.(laughs evilly)**

**Yeah guys. I know im evil. so review and tell me what you think of this crazy new plot twist.**


	6. Secrets

**Dun Dun duuuuuunnnn secrets are revealed. Questions arise. Why am i sounding so cryptic...the world may never know.**

**Seto: just shut up and get on with it.**

**Me: and if i dont want to?**

**Seto:(whips out all three blue eyes) all three of these bad boys will be after you.**

**Me: eeeep ok ok you win.**

**Seto: Heh. Heh. Heh.**

"Yugi? What's going on? Who is that guy?" Seto asked clearly confused. Yugi ignored him and just kept trying to wake Yami up. Yugi finally realised that he'd be out of it for a while, so he set him up on his bed. He put the cloth on his forehead and sat down to wait. Yugi's mom came in to check on him.

"Wait...what's going on here? Who is this?"

"That's what I'm asking, Mrs. Muto. Yugi hasn't answered."

"You said Yugi? I thought he was sick."

"Apparently, he's better. Then this guy showed up out of nowhere." Seto said, pointing at Yami.

'_He looks a lot like Yugi. Could he be a twin that nobody knew about. No. His mother didn't know who he was either.'_ Seto recalled something Yugi had said earlier.

_**"Last I checked you hated u~I mean me."**_

_'It sounded like he almost said us. Then there's that thing, he called it some kind of puzzle. He always wears it, and when it got taken from him, he acted like that person had killed his best friend.'_ Seto looked over at the pair. '_Could there be a spirit living in that puzzle? No, that's impossible. But yet, there's evidence of it everywhere.'_

"Yugi? Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

This short conversation snapped Seto out of his thoughts. He looked over.

'_Well at least he's awake. Maybe he'll answer some questions.'_

Seto noticed some slight differences between them. This other person was taller, there were some slight differences in their hair, and he a rich, deep baritone voice.

"Hey, Yugi. Who is this guy."

The other person immediately sat up, a surprised look on his face.

"Yugi, he's not supposed to see me. Why can he see me? Yugi, what has Marik done?!" Seto picked up on the panic in his voice.

"No, Yami. He can't see you. He must have been looking at a poster or something." Yugi shot Kaiba a dirty look. It said _'stop that. NOW!'_

Yugi saw relief fall on Yami's face.

"So why is he here?"

"You know why. We were dueling him earlier."

"We?! Ok I demand to have some explanation. First off, who are you?" Seto said pointing a finger at Yami. His face paled.

_'He can see me. But how?'_

"Kaiba!" He growled getting up. "Why are you here?! Who are you to question my existence?!"

"Yami. Sit down." Yami looked back at his aibou. Yugi saw the fire in his eyes. "Sit down." He repeated. Yami sighed. He sat down by his aibou.

"Kaiba, what were you thinking, getting him angry like that. You don't know what he could've done."

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't be sorry if I hadn't stopped him. You'd be in the shadow realm."

Kaiba had his share of shadow games and he certainly didn't enjoy them.

"He can?"

"Yes. He can. Don't pressure him. Kaiba. I need you to leave. Now. He and I need to talk, to figjre this out."

"But, I."

"Please, Kaiba."

He sighed. Seto got up and left.

After about an hour or so, Yugi left his room and joined them downstairs. He steeled his nerves, knowing an explanation was expected of him.

"Yugi?"

"I know. I'll explain what happened." Yugi retold how he escaped from Marik, leaving all but Grampa surprised. Yugi had told him beforehand. "As for what happened up there, I have no clue. I didn't even know Marik could do that. What ever he did, it gave Yami a body and separated us. He's gone into shock and I don't know what to do."

"Wow. You've been through a lot, Yugi." Mokuba said.

"Yeah. And it's not even close to being over."

"Now I just feel bad for you. And him. What did you say his name was?"

"That's the problem. He doesn't know his name. So i just call him Yami."

"Then we have a sad story don't we, Yugi?" Yami said coming down the stairs.

"Yami?! I told you to rest. Why did you come down here?" Yugi said, jumping up and helping him down the last few steps. It looked like he had fallen more than once. Yugi made him sit down and went to fix some tea. He sat silent, almost brokenhearted. His eyes were dull and he did not speak. Yugi came back with a mug and gave it to him.

"It's hot. Be careful."

He just nodded. Yugi soon fell asleep on the couch. Yami set his mug down and carried him upstairs. Yami knew that it was in Yugi's family's best interest if he didn't go back downstairs, so he sat down in Yugi's chair and watched over him like he had for so many nights, unsure of his aibou's safety. He felt sleep overtake him no matter how hard he tried to fend off its comforting tendrils of darkness. Yugi's mother put him in bed and turned out the light. She watched her son wrap his arms around Yami and she smiled. She pulled the door to and left them.

The next morning, Yugi was up early like he always was. He got dressed and cleaned his room a bit. When Yami finally got up, he yawned and looked at Yugi questionably, the recalled last night's events.

"Hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is ready and i can smell it from here." Yugi said, leaving the room.

He stuck his head back in the door about ten minutes later, with a piece of toast in his mouth. Yami laughed at him as he was getting dressed. Yugi just smiled and went back downstairs. The Kaiba brothers came, Yugi having invited them. Yugi and Yami sat side by side, enjoying their breakfast and poking at each other every now and then.

"I think we should go and have some fun. Just you and me." Yugi suggested, cleaning up the table. "We could go up to the Duel Dome." Yugi knew Yami loved Duel Monsters just as much as he did.

"Sounds good. I was starting to think you'd never ask.

Kaiba listened in on their conversation.

"How did you know I wanted to go?"

"Yugi, we know each other inside and out." Yami said matter-of-factly. "I knew we were bound to go up to the Duel Dome eventually, but I wasn't sure after last night."

"Yeah. But it'll be fun. If we don't somebody's bound to claim our title."

"I guess your right. But how im i going to duel? We can't share a deck."

"I've got it covered." Kaiba interjected. "We have your deck on profile, Yugi. Mokuba can have an exact copy of it in just a few minutes."

"Thank you, Kaiba." Yami replied.

"You're welcome."

"You know something, Yami."

"What is it?"

"If you'd help me with this we'd be out dueling much quicker."

Soon the four of them were out on the streets of Domino City. Kaiba's chopper came tk pick up the Kaiba brothers.

"We'll be on your dueling deck as soon as we get there."

"Ok." Yami yelled over the chopper. "And get him a chocolate milkshake, if you don't mind." Yugi started to ask how he knew but he answered his question before he asked it. _'I know what your thinking before you think it.'_

_'The mind link still works?!'_

_'Apparently.'_

"Oh." Yugi looked at Yami, and in a second he was gone, running down the sidewalk. "You cheater! You got a head start!" Yugi shouted, racing after him. Yami beat him to the Duel Dome by a long shot. When Yugi finally caught up, he found Yami wearing sunglasses and surrounded by fangirls.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said pushing his way through. "My aibou awaits." He walked away, casually throwing the sunglasses over his shoulder and smiled as he heard the girls fighting over them. A butler walked out of the duel dome carrying a duel disk and a deck.

"Master Kaiba said to give these to..um," looking at the two boys that were nearly identical.

"That would be me." Yami said grabbing the duel disk and cards.

Yugi noticed he was also holding a glass.

"And for you." He said as he handed Yugi the milkshake.

"Yea!" Yugi said.

They literally spent all day and half the night dueling.

"Ok we need a plan." Yugi said.

"Why?"

"Because my mom thinks there is no age limit to a bed time. I think if we climb in the window in my room, we can slip in unnoticed."

"Ok. Lets try it." Yami said, knowing it would fail.

"Aw man. It's locked."

Yami laughed silently to himself. "Then how about we try the front door." Yugi hopped down from the ledge.

"Good idea." The went around and went in. The were almost up the stairs when Yugi's mom came in.

"Just were do you think you two have been?"

"Um..playing card games." Yami answered.

"Now is not the time to be making jokes." Yugi whispered in his ear.

"You have five minutes to be in bed. That goes for you to, mister." She said pointing a finger at Yami.

"What?!" Was his astonished reply.

"Yeah. I said it. Yugi's rules apply to you too. So you'd best hurry."

"C'mon. Lets go." Yugi said half dragging him up the stairs. After a few minutes Mrs. Muto made sure both were in bed. She went back downstairs and met Mr. Muto.

"They're finally home?" He said rubbing an eye.

"Yeah. And at 12:30. I don't know what they see in that card game.

* * *

**Yugi's mom: whats season zero?**

**Yugi:*whispers in his mom's ear***

**Yugi's mom: YAMI!*slaps him with a fish* bad Egyptian Pharaoh!**

**Yami:*rubs the spot on his shoulder where she hit him with a fish* did you really have to hit me with a fish? I was corrupted by the shadows back then. I'm not like that anymore.**

**Yugi: unless somebody hurts me.*turns to Yami and cracks an evil smile* she hit me**

**Yami:*growls and begins chasing Yugi's mom***

**Yugi: but dont kill her. She still has to make supper.**

**Oh by the way this was an update. I'll try to get chapter 7 up ASAP. Until then Yami will be chasing Yugi's mom for no good reason.**

**~TGWWTBA**


End file.
